1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pocket cards for receiving and holding inserts therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pocket card for receiving and holding an insert therein, wherein the pocket card is provided with means for removably attaching the pocket card to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is oftentimes desirable to provide a foldable pocket card for receiving inserts therein, such as, for example, to mail letters, cards, certificates, coupons, photographs or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,942 to Sherwood teaches a multiple mailing folder adaptable to mail such inserts, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,274 to Williams, Jr., et al., teaches an emergency breakdown assistance kit including a polyethylene envelope having a plurality of signs provided therein for viewing therethrough. It is therefore desirable to provide a pocket card for receiving and holding inserts therein, wherein the pocket card is suitable for mailing.
It is further desirable to provide a pocket card for receiving inserts therein, wherein the pocket card is provided with means for removably attaching the pocket card to a surface, such as, for example, a refrigerator, office desk, filing cabinet or the like, to display the pocket card and inserts therefrom.
It is further desirable to provide a pocket card for receiving inserts therein, wherein the pocket card is provided with means for removably attaching the pocket card to a surface, such as, for example, a refrigerator, office desk, filing cabinet or the like, and wherein the inserts are removable from the pocket when the pocket card is attached to the surface.
It is even further desirable to provide a pocket card for receiving inserts therein, wherein the pocket card is provided with means for removably attaching the pocket card to a surface, such as, for example, a refrigerator, office desk, filing cabinet or the like, and wherein the inserts are displayable through a window provided in the pocket card.
It is also desirable to provide a pocket card for receiving inserts therein, wherein the pocket card is provided with means for removably attaching the pocket card to a surface, such as, for example, a refrigerator, office desk, filing cabinet or the like, and wherein the means for removably attaching the pocket card to the surface is removable from the pocket card.